


The one I truly find in my heart

by CallieLopez_Kawaii21



Category: GoGo Sentai Boukenger
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boy x boy, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Character Death, Engagement, F/F, Girl x Girl, Girlfriends - Freeform, Happy Ending, Inou Masumi/Mogami Souta - Freeform, M/M, Mpreg, Old Friend, Pregnancy, Sacrifice, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, True Love, True Love's Kiss, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26590132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallieLopez_Kawaii21/pseuds/CallieLopez_Kawaii21
Summary: They have not reitred yet but what if the 6 boukengers ending up falling in love with each other and ending up having kids,getting engage,and getting married and sharing a bed and room together? How would they feel or how Mister Voice will accept who they want to be for who they are for each other.
Relationships: Akashi Satoru/Takaoka Eiji, Inou Masumi/Mogami Souta, Mamiya Natsuki/Nishihori Sakura





	1. Announcement

**Author's Note:**

> NEW BOOK

**Hey, guys I am working on my new book and it's called The one I truly find in my heart and it's a boukenger book and you can read this or my other stories on here while I work on the chapters.**


	2. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boukengers didn't retired but still continued to fight for peace and love on earth, so what if they fell in love with each other but thinks the other one will reject them but it's not like that being together is apart of life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first chapter of this story no protolouge or epilouge it's different.

**{Sakura's POV}**

It was just a regular saturday but, I love Natsuki ever since the beginning but I never had the guts to tell her that I love her so I went to the stationary story and bought myself a diary and wrote in it how I love Natsumi but it was a diary with a lock and keys so I'm the only one who has access to it. Then Natsumi came into my room "Hey Sakura-San." Natsumi said to me blushing "H-Hey Natsumi." I said to Natsumi. "So, do you like me Sakura-san?" Natsumi said asking me "U-Uh yes I do and you probably like someone else." I said responding to Natsumi, then she suddenly kissed me "I like you too Sakura-san" Natsumi said pulling away.

"T-That was my first kiss" I said to Natsumi smiling. "So Sakura-san would you like to be my girlfriend?" Natsumi said to me "Of course I would" I said to Natsumi now offically being her girlfriend then we walked out of my room holding hands. "Ah yes the 3rd boukenger couple." Souta said to us. "What do mean 3rd boukenger couple?" I said asking Souta "Well you see me and Masumi are the second boukenger couple and Elij and Satoru were the first." Souta said to us while holding on to Masumi's hand.

**After explaining yeh yeh**

**And sorry if this is short.**


	3. The sweet kisses you give me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the other left and Mister Voice turned off Masumi and Souta can do whatever they wanted to do when nobody is in the base

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is only about Masumi Inou{Bouken Black} and Souta Mogami{Bouken Blue}

**{Masumi's POV}**

Everyone left and Mister Voice is offline and it's only me and my boyfriend Souta "Hey Handsome." Souta said to me "Hi love." I said back to Souta and he kissed me on the lips and I kissed back. "Should we try for a baby?" I said to Souta, "Yeah I wanted a family for so long. Since we started dating 18 years ago and we had twin sons who left for college in America." Souta said to me and we went to Souta's room. I kissed him and he kissed me "You know I love you right." I said to Souta "Yeah I know that" Souta said to me smiling.

After that the others came back and checked where we were and we were sleeping in Souta's bed. "Aw I need some pictures." Natsuki said whispering and take pictures of us. And Souta wrapped his around me and I smiled. I woke up to the others in the room "Why are you in here?" I said asking them "Well uh we wanted to know where you guys were and I guessed you'll be in Souta's room" Sakura said to me and then Souta woke "Babe they took pictures of us and don't worry it's fine" I said to Souta and Souta kissed me on my lips "Aww I need this picture." Natsuki and Sakura said taking pictures of us.

**Again it's short.**


	4. Our Sons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After what happened last night but Satoru and Natsuki already had their kids already like 2 weeks ago and they are new parents,but except Masumi since 18 years ago

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The 3rd chapter

**{Satoru's POV}**

Me and Eiji are still new to being parents and so as Sakura and Natsuki, and I wonder why is Souta and Masumi good a parenting "Hey Masumi how are you and Souta so good at parenting." Sakura said asking them "Well, you see me and Souta had two twin boys name Mizu and Katsu Inou Mogami 28 years ago and they haven't visited since they left for college in America." Masumi said to all of us "What, that's why your so good at parenting." I said to them smiling.

**{Masumi's POV}**

I'm happy to be a dad again with Souta and our cute twin girls Sara and Yui who are 10 years old. "Well Mister Voice keepn an eye on Sara and Yui please because me and Masumi want to go on a date alone." I said to Mister Voice "That's fine besides Sara and Yui are pretty fun so go on your date." Mister Voice said to us and we left to go on our date. So we went to a nice cafe near the base and we sat down and we just shared food and drink, then people were running out of the cafe and we notice Mizu and Katsu but we ran out of the cafe and they followed us then Mogari came. "Hey where are the boukengers." Mogari said scaring people "They're right here." Masumi said to Mogari "Boukenger, Start up." Both of us said yelling. "The Fast Adventurer! Bouken Black."I said saying his roll call "The High-Up Adventurer! Bouken Blue." Souta said saying his roll call.

"Woah, Katsu look it's the boukengers" Mizu said to his twin brother Katsu. And after the battle me and Souta went over to Mizu and Katsu and the others came with Sara and Yui. "Dad, Papa." Sara and Yui said to us and we took off our helmets "Hey girls." I said to them and I went over to talk to Mizu and Katsu "My beautiful handsome boys I just wish you didn't go." I said to them but they look confused I just realized that they forgot how to speak japanese. Then Souta came over to me and hugged me "Don't worry love, don't cry just because they forgot how to speak japanese doesn't mean they don't love you and that's because you ARE Inou Masumi, The Fast Adventurer Bouken Black and I'm Mogami Souta The High-Up Adventurer Bouken Blue." Souta said to me making smile.


	5. Trying to speak english

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the others left except Sara and Yui,they wanted to stay with their parents and Masumi tries and communicates to his sons in english,and he doesn't know how to speak english.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was busy MAP testing today and I will be MAP testing tomorrw.

**{Masumi's POV}**

I was wondering how can we communicate to Katsu and Mizu, I could try and speak to them in english "Uh Hi, what is you guys names?" I said to them in horrible english."My name is Katsu Inou Mogami." Katsu said to me and I smiled "And my name is Mizu Inou Mogami." Mizu said to us "My name is Masumi Inou,this is my boyfriend Souta Mogami and our twin girls Sara and Yui Inou Mogami." I said introducing us to them. "Babe your english was okay but I still love you." Souta said to me then kissing me on the cheek. "Thanks Souta." I said to him but Hogari came back "Isn't it Bouken Black and Bouken Blue." He said to us and we put our helmets back on and we got hurt by Hogari. "Papa,Dad don't worry we'll finish the job." Said Yui,taking out her morpher same with Sara "Boukenger Start, Up." They said together "The Smart Adventurer, Bouken Cyan." Said Sara, saying her roll cal "The Heart Adventurer, Bouken Violet." Said Yui saying her roll call.

After the battle all four of us demorphed "Great job girls." Souta said to them smiling then kissing me on the lips. And our sons were joking about not speaking japanese"Papa, Dad we were joking" Katsu said to us and then Katsu and Mizu's adopted parents came. "Mizu and Katsu who are these people?" Marie their foster mom siad to them "Mother, these are our biological parents our Mama and Papa Masumi Inou and Souta Mogami." Said Mizu said to Marie and Ben. "Oh they don't speak english?" Ben said to them "Mizu and Katsu why you guys haven't visited in 10 years?" I said to them in my language japanese "Well you see Mama we wanted to learn english and so we went into a foster family for 10 years that's why." Katsu said to us in japanese "So Marie and Ben they don't speak english." Mizu said to them turning to us.


	6. Sike we don't love you anymore we tricked you and now we will betray you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Masumi and Souta thinks that Katsu and Mizu are good but they are under a spell, secret working for the evil instead and then they will betray the Boukengers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm done with my MAP testing

**{Souta's POV}**

Me and Masumi were just talking until Katsu and Mizu took Sara and Yui "If you want them back try." Katsu said to us "Oh wait no you can because we'll kill them right in front of you." Mizu said to us then killing Sara and Yui and the others destroyed the collars and they broke free of the spell and me and Masumi ran over to Sara and Yui "Sara, Yui please no you brought us joy." I said bursting into tears and same with Masumi "Dad are you okay?" Katsu said to me " I don't know who you are but you are not my sons that I raised for you whole life." I said to Katsu and Mizu "Leave now and don't ever come back." Sakura said to them and comforting us.

"I'm so sorry for your losses, but they can't be brought back." Eiji said to us "I trust you guys more than my own sons just murder my beautiful daughters." Masumi said to us and I kissed him on the top of his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be more chapters but I will be busy.


	7. Hey, babe guess what?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After what happened on that terrible day on that day they were murder by their older brothers and they went to jail for murder and Masumi has a surprise of Souta, and Souta has a surprise for Masumi.

**{Sakura's POV}**

It was a normal day after that horrible incident, then I look over to see Masumi sitting on the couch rubbing his stomach and I knew what was going on he was having a baby and I went over to him and sat down beside him "So how long did you find out?" I said asking Masumi and he looked over me in surprise "How did you- never mind I found out 5 weeks ago and I started having symptoms for weeks and morning sickness stopped yesterday and I've been eating a lot and it's hard being a boukenger while your pregnant." Masumi said to me and then Natsuki and Souta came into the base. "Hey what's up and awe Masumi are having a baby?" Natsuki said to Masumi and he nodded and Souta looked surprise "W-What Y-you, oh ma god." said Souta,faiting and blacking out.

And a few hours has past and Souta finally woke up "What happened the last thing I remember was that Masumi is something." said Souta, can't remember what happened "Souta-san ,Masumi is 5 weeks pregnant with your baby." I said to Sout and Souta started smiling and kissed Masumi "Oh Masumi, I love you so much and so Masumi would you marry me?" said Souta asking Masumi "Yes, I will." said Masumi putting the ring on and me and the other congrats them. Then Souta kissed Masumi's five week bump.


	8. Update

**Hi, so I won't be able to update this because I have *online* school and I will be able to do it after school and on the weekends often.**


	9. Update

**I'm tired and sleepy and I blame school for this TT**


	10. Baby Gender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After like 5 months of not knowing the gender of the baby the others find out the gender which is a boy and a girl twin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deal with this I AM TIRED ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**{Eiji's POV}**

So, Masumi and Souta don't know the baby's gender yet but me and the other found out that they are having twins a boy and a girl so we setted up the party with blue and pink decorations and then they came into the base "Whoa you guys did all of this? Just for us?" Masumi said to us "Yeah we did and we've already known the baby's gender before you guys and we got the box here with the balloons of the baby's gender." Sakura said to them. Then we all sat down except for Masumi and Souta "Well open the box." I said to them and they nodded then they opened it to see pink and blue balloons and they smiled."We're having twins." Souta said to Masumi and kissed him.

"Congrats" Mister Voice said to them. "Thank you everyone. Me and Souta are gonna make great parents." Masumi said to us and then Satoru turned on the TV and the news came up "Tonight we've reported that two twin boys just now got released from jail and told us that they were forced to kill their siblings and they have to something to say. This is Jane James reporting from UNC news." Jane said on the mic "Hey Dad and Papa we've been released from jail and we've wanted to say we're sorry for killing Sara and Yui we were forced to if not they would kill you." Katsu said to the people.


End file.
